


The Burning and the Naga

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [51]
Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Getting Toshiya into World of Warcraft had sounded like a good idea at the time. How was he to have known what sort of tank he would make?





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: late summer 2008  
> I used a lot of gamer/WoW terms in here, I'll have a key at the end. ;) I have nothing to support the notion that any of these guys play WoW in real life. XD
> 
> I know, not the least bit Christmas-y, but it was the next one in the queue, so... enjoy and Merry Christmas!

_“Kai! Dammit, senpai, your husband's doing the thing again!”_

Kai glanced back over his shoulder, but of course he couldn't see anything from where he was standing. And there really wasn't anything he could do about it, either. Sighing, he finished up with Amaya's diaper change and then carried her back over to where his laptop was sitting open, the game screen a familiar grayscale. Sighing, he sat down and hit the talk button.

“What the hell? I told you I had to change Amaya's diaper and not to pull the next batch yet!”

 _“It was just some naga, how was I supposed to know if I popped Consecration the giant turtles would get involved, too?!”_ Toshiya whined across the Vent channel. 

“Because I told you not to use AoE in this chamber?” he said, huffing a sigh. “Well, you can run back, I'm not rez'ing you for being an idiot, that was the agreement.”

_“Not like there's a rush, our PUGs dropped, that's one of the reasons we're all dead. If the druid had been willing to do off-spec heals, we might've held it together. The shaman stuck it out a little while, but yeah.”_

“So we're stuck until we can pick up some more DPS anyway?”

 _“Doesn't Aoi-senpai have a warlock about this level? I know Issama's got a priest up his sleeve, not sure if he's home yet, though,”_ Tora said, his hunter coming back to life on Kai's screen. 

“Are you suggesting my heals aren't up to Totchi's idiocy?” Kai teased, shifting his hold on Amaya so she could see the screen a bit better while they figured out what to do from here. 

_“Pretty sure his priest is spec'd Shadow, actually, though at this level, even a Shadow priest can help with heals here and there.”_

_“Hey! I'm not THAT squishy!”_

“Apparently you are,” Kai teased, sighing and reaching for his phone. Finishing this dungeon wasn't really that big of a deal, but seeing as the band had the night off already anyway, well, if he could talk Yuu into joining them, it would help. Maybe as Toshiya got more tanking experience he would learn to be less catastrophic? And for that it was probably better to stick to guild runs on dungeons, for all their sakes.

“Tora-kun, see if Issama's available. If not, I'll flip through the guild roster, see if Jyou-kun or someone else has an alt at this level.”

_“Sure, as long as senpai promises not to run off and do any more pulls.”_

_“Hey, I'm not an idiot!”_ Toshiya protested. _“Damn cheeky kouhai. How's Amaya doing, anyway?”_

“Happier for hearing Momma's voice again, even if she doesn't quite understand why you're not here to hold her,” Kai said, smiling a little even though Toshiya wouldn't be able to see it. 

_“Issama says he'll be home in half an hour,”_ Tora said with a bit of a sigh. _“You know, we could level senpai up faster, get him Wrath-ready, if we had a plate main running us through these lower level dungeons.”_

“Yeah, but he wouldn't be learning how to tank like that. You can run up a DPS like that without losing much, but he needs the practical experience, not just the XP. This is his first toon, remember?”

_“Hey, it was just a thought. Anyway, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to switch until we've got enough of us on to finish this. I'm still farming those damn Netherwing eggs.”_

“That's fine, I can give Amaya her bottle and set her down for a nap and maybe by then Aoi'll be back and ready to join us,” he said into Vent. Tora's current hunter disappeared, his portrait going grey as he disconnected, then the guild chat announced his main coming online. Humming a little for his daughter, he got her settled in her portable bouncer before getting up to see about making her a bottle while Toshiya picked Tora's brain for any tanking tips the younger guitarist could give him. Not that Tora had many, since all his toons were hunters, except for the one Belf mage, but Tora had been playing longer than almost anyone else in the guild, except for Jyou. She would have been the best source, since her main was a paladin, even though she rarely tanked herself, but she was still quite shy around her senpai and rarely online when the rest of them were. Maybe, hopefully, as time passed and she spent more time seeing that her senpai really were just as helplessly nerdy as any other WoW player, she would loosen up a bit with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary of terms:
> 
>   * **Consecration** : Paladin-specific talent (in the period of this fic, it was granted to pallys fairly early, hence Totchi having access to it) that blesses the ground around a paladin and attacks any mobs close, both aggressive (red) and neutral (yellow)
>   * **mobs** : mobile units, either passive (ie sheep, some turtles) or aggressive (ie wolves, drakes).
>   * **Vent** : common online voice chat service
>   * **AoE** : Area of Effect. Shorthand for spells that do damage across an area as opposed to only a single target
>   * **PUGs** : PUG is an acronym for Pick-Up Group, meaning a group of random players (not all one guild) put together for a dungeon or raid. For a mostly-Guild run, group members found elsewhere are called PUGs
>   * **Guild** : a collection of players banded together for a common purpose. There are leveling guilds, social guilds, raiding guilds, RP guilds, PVP guilds, bank guilds, alt guilds, family guilds, and of course hybrid guilds that do more than one of the above. During Burning Crusade, your guild was your best shot for getting a group together for dungeons and raids
>   * **DPS** : Damage Per Second. A player character recruited to deal damage in a run
>   * **spec** : specialization. Each class has 3 general specializations with a variety of builds possible
>   * **alt** : alternate toon (as opposed to main)
>   * **toon** : player character
>   * **main** : primary toon
>   * **plate main** : a primary toon of either the Warrior or Paladin classes
>   * **XP** : experience points
>   * **Netherwing** : short for the Netherwing Drakes faction, an end-game faction during Burning Crusade. Earning Exalted rep with these drakes unlocked a choice of one drake mount.
>   * **Belf** : short for Blood Elf, a Horde faction
> 



End file.
